Back in the Days
by KitsunesMask
Summary: "Yep. I'm dreaming." he said as he looked in the mirror. "'ll just go back to bed now and maybe I'll wake up."   NaruIno
1. The End is the Beginning

**Hello. So this is my first attempt at a time travel fic, so with that in mind please be kind. It might start off a little slow and I'm sorry for that but it will pick up later on. Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Unfortunately**

**~ On To the Story! ~**

**Back In the Day – The End Is the Beginning**

Naruto looked around at the carnage that was spread out around him. His eyes wondered to the man that lay dead at his feet. The man he had once viewed as a friend. A brother even. He clenched his jaw as an image of his wife and child flashed in his mind.

_She held the baby close to her chest and smiled lovingly down at her. The little baby girl giggled and blew a spit bubble causing the older blond woman to laugh joyfully. She looked up from the bundle of joy and smiled at Naruto. The bright and radiant smile that Naruto missed. She walked closer to him and as she stood in front of him, she gently held out the baby for him to take. Naruto had dreamed of holding their baby since the day he was told he would be a father. A smile grew on his face, something that would surprise anyone since the day his girls were murdered. It grew but as soon as he touched his little baby girl, she and the love of his life disappeared from his life again. _

Naruto shook the thoughts away and realized a tear had trailed down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and the others that lingered in his eyes. Again he looked down at the raven haired man at his feet with an icy glare. He had never truly meant it, but now he hated the Uchiha. He had wished death upon him as soon as he found his family dead. He had hoped Shinigami would take his time eating the man and hoped that when he died, he would be allowed to torture him for the rest of eternity. Those remaining in the field took a few steps away from the man because if he should look up, the look he was giving would definitely kill. But to their amazement, his hard glare softened. The more Naruto thought about it, and the more the images of his happy family tortured his mind, he figured he was no better as he had just done the same thing. He had taken the man away from his family. Away from his wife and child and out of their lives. Knots formed in his stomach as he thought about how he was going to go about telling Sakura that the love of her life, the father of her child, had been killed.

_'Killed by the man he had taken everything from.' _he thought bitterly as though it was a fair trade. _'At least Sakura gets to keep her kid.'_

The other leaf and sand nin looked at him with surprise. They had never imagined that the hard ninja would soften on such a day. It had been the first time they had seen him without a glare or grimace on his face. He still looked indifferent, but it seemed to be a step up. He dropped the bloody sword he had been holing with a tight grip. He sank slowly to his knees and looked around the field. His friends lay tossed and lifeless. Drenched with their own blood and the blood of others, they were strewn about, covered with rubble and body parts that may or may not have been theirs. Naruto looked down and shook his head sadly. All of them. All of them except Sakura, were looking down upon him, leaving him alone in the world. Naruto heard silent weeping at the edge of the deathly quiet field. The blond looked up and saw groups of people surrounding the field. Families searching for their loved ones. He watched as some of them rushed quickly to those that called lying broken on the ground. With their sighs of relief at seeing that their loved ones were alive. But then their came the cries of those who had not found what they wanted. It tore at Naruto's heart with each choked sob he heard.

"Daddy?" came a small voice that made Naruto look up again. A small boy, no older than five was leaning over the body of a fallen nin. "Daddy?" he called again, this time giving the man a small shake.

Naruto got to his feet gaining the attention of a few who were watching the scene with dismay. "Daddy!" the boy yelled louder, his voice ringing out over all of the weeping. Naruto started to make his way over to the boy. "Daddy please wake up." the little boy said. "It's not funny anymore."

Naruto knelt down next to the little boy and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. The boy's head snapped in Naruto's direction as he hadn't been expecting it. Naruto looked at him sadly then looked down at the nin the boy had been talking to. Naruto looked down at a man who he himself had viewed as a father and as a teacher. The little boy let tears pour down his cheeks and latched himself onto Naruto. The crowd had been shocked and watched wondering what the blond man would do. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and cried like he had never cried before, finally letting the emotions he had been holding back for the past few years loose.

Those around looked away from the two toward those that had been lost. Soon, the two crying turned to many. Naruto pulled away and cupped the child's face in his hands, wiping his tears away with this thumbs. The boy in turned reached up and wiped Naruto's away causing him to smile and give a light chuckle. The blond man got to his feet and offer the little boy a hand.

"Let's go home." he murmured.

The little boy took one last look at his father and nodded sadly. He took the offered hand and walked along quietly with Naruto.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Naruto looked sadly at the crumbling walls that once stood proudly around Konoha and with a sigh, shook his head. He felt the small hand in his own tighten causing him to look down. The boy looked up at him, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes red from all of his crying. Naruto offered him a small smile and he attempted to return it but had not been successful. Naruto took a glance behind him. The atmosphere had not lightened since the war had come to a stop. In fact it seemed to be heavier and saturated with pain and heartache. The procession behind him had stretched on, further then he could see. With another sigh, the blond man stepped forward and began to move the larger chunks out of the way, making the path easier for the civilians and other ninja to carry the dead and injured back home. He kicked the last stone away and returned to the little boy's side. He took his hand and began to move forward. If the crumbling walls were any indication, Naruto really didn't want to see the inside. He had been here when the attack started. The attack on Konoha was the beginning of the last battle. It had taken Konoha by surprise and Naruto had never really taken, or was given the time, to look around and take everything in around him. So as he entered the village, his home, his heart sank. Buildings were left smoking and crumbling. Some had been totally destroyed while others had been totally spared. Naruto walked forward, heading to his most likely destroyed home but felt a tug in another direction.

"What's wrong?" he asked the boy with a questioning look. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hospital." he said simply.

"The hospital?" Naruto asked. "Why do you want to go there?"

"Because you're hurt." the boy explained pointing the the numerous cuts, burns, and the whole in his chest. Naruto looked down. He hadn't felt the pain. In fact, he hadn't felt anything.

"Alright." Naruto said, allowing the boy to drag him off to the hospital. The citizens who witnessed this all allowed smiles to grow on their faces. Something good was coming out of the end. Konoha was slowly, extremely so, getting their will of fire back. They had sensed the old Naruto there for a second. In his eyes, they saw the distant look of distaste that had once shown in his eyes when he was in the hospital. That childish defiance that he once had.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Naruto sighed and leaned back into the pillows of his hospital bed as he began to feel the soreness and pain in his muscles. The doctors refused to allow him to leave until they were sure there were no complications with his injures. At this, Naruto complained saying there was most likely someone who actually needed the bed he was laying in. This had only made them smile and think back to the times the blond young man who years ago would have fought tooth and nail rather then stay at the hospital. It just reminded them that Naruto wasn't the same. Naruto looked over at the chair that sat next to his hospital bed. The boy was sitting quietly, looking down at the dusty white tiled floor. Feeling his eyes on him, the boy looked up and smiled at the blond haired man. Naruto returned it and the boy went back to his thoughts. Naruto retreated into his own thoughts. These thoughts were mainly of the boy.

He looked just like his mother, except his eyes of course. His dark violet hair laid pretty flat, yet messily on his head and reached just to his ears. His dark eyes while puffy and red at the moment, were once bright and happy. His smile, while crooked like his dad's, would light up a room like his mother's. His personality however, was very much like his father's. He was kind and level headed. He was also soft spoken at times and at others was very loud. At a young age he was already very responsible and very smart. Naruto fondly remembered the news that he had been born by his ecstatic father.

_Naruto was walking down the road, a content smile plastered to his face as he reached his destination. _

"_Hey old man!" he called with a grin as he walked into the small ramen stand and took his seat at the bar. "I'll have the usual please."_

"_Hey Naruto." old man Ichiraku chuckled. "Comin' right up."_

_After a few moments, Ayame placed the extra large, steaming bowl of miso ramen in front of Naruto. The blond gave a foxy smile and licked his lips while breaking his chopsticks apart causing the older girl and the chef to laugh at his antics. _

"_Smells delicious old man." Naruto said before he went to take a bite._

"_Doesn't it always?" the chef asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Of course it does." Naruto said with a mouthful of the noodles. "But I'm so hungry it smells especially good. You know my wife doesn't let me eat ramen so much anymore. Especially on missions and that my friend was a long ass mission." _

_Ichiraku laughed out right. "I know! I know!" he said. "But remember, wives are always right. Even when their wrong, they are right."_

"_Whatever you say old man." Naruto said smiling before going back to his ramen. _

_It hadn't been to long when Naruto heard his name being called frantically. Naruto paid Ayame as he finished off the bowl and stepped outside. From down the road he saw a man charging toward him. "NARUTO!" he heard him yell. "NARUTO!" As he got closer, Naruto realized it was his old school teacher and friend. _

"_Hey Iruka-sensi." Naruto said as the man stopped in front of him out of breath. _

"_Na-Naruto.." the older man huffed. "I t-told you.. to stop calling me sensi."_

"_Sorry Iruka." Naruto said with a sheepish grin._

"_Naruto!" Iruka suddenly exclaimed, throwing Naruto off. "She went into labor!"_

"_Who?" Naruto asked thinking for a moment that it was his wife who was due sometime soon._

"_Anko!" Iruka said and a grin spread across his face. "My son is being born."_

_Naruto smiled and clapped him on the back. "Then what are you doing here? Go man go!"_

_Iruka grabbed his wrist making the blond man blink in confusion before Iruka took off, dragging him behind the whole way. _

"_We want you to be there Naruto." Iruka said. _

"_Me?" Naruto asked, his confusion growing. "Why do you want me there?"_

_Iruka turned his head and smiled at the young man. "We figured the godfather would want to be there too." he said simply._

"_What?" Naruto exclaimed. "Me? You want me to be godfather?"_

"_We couldn't think of anyone we'd like better."_

Naruto let a grin spread across his face at the thought but it soon turned into a grimace as he clutched his aching chest.

"What's wrong uncle Naruto?" he questioned.

Naruto looked up at him and pulled a soft smile to his face.

"It's nothing Arata." he grunted. "Don't worry about me."

Arata just nodded, Naruto tilted his head to the side for a moment before smiling again. "You don't really need to stay here with me." he said. "Why don't you go have some fun or something." he finished nodding over to the door.

"I don't want to leave." Arata said slowly. "You might fall asleep too. Like daddy and mommy."

Naruto's smile dropped. After a moment of silence, Naruto motioned him to come over to him. Arata did as he was told, getting up slowly from the seat, and walked over to Naruto. The older man held out a hand and the younger boy took it. Arata found himself being pulled into the bed next to the blond. Once he got the little boy in the bed, Naruto wrapped and arm around him.

"I promise, I won't fall asleep." Naruto said. "And I never go back on my word."

Arata nodded and gave a small smile.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"Naruto-sama." A nurse called as Naruto and Arata were walking out of the hospital. The two stopped and turned to see the nurse running toward them. She stopped in front of them a little out of breath. "Naruto-sama, This just arrived for you." she said, handing him a scroll.

"Thank you." He said.

She gave a small bow before turning to make her way back to the hospital.

"Uncle Naruto, what's that?" Arata asked pointing to the center of the scroll.

"That's a blood seal." Naruto said. "It makes it so that only the person it is meant for can open it."

"Where's it from?"

"Well, it's strange. This looks like it's from the sound." Naruto said. "But what would they send me a letter for?" he said more to himself then anyone.

"Open it! Open it!" Arata exclaimed.

"Alright calm down little man." Naruto said before he bit his thumb. He smeared the blood on the seal. After it broke, Naruto looked down at Arata as he opened it before turning to read it.

"Well ain't that something." Naruto said after a moment.

"What is it?" Arata asked.

"Oh nothing much bud. The new leader of sound just wants to have a meeting with me." the blond said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" came the collective yells of everyone around who heard.

"You can't be serious Naruto-sama! You.. You can't go. It could be a trap!" someone yelled.

Naruto raised his hands to silence their protesting. "Now now." he started slowly. "The man simply wished to make up for the mistakes of their past leader."

"If that doesn't scream trap, I don't know what does." another called out.

"Don't judge one by another's mistake." Naruto said bringing the scroll up to read again. "I would like to thank Konoha and all of it's allies for setting the sound nation free. For ridding us from tyranny, and giving us a chance at a better future." Naruto looked at all of them. "I'm going."

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Naruto stopped at the border of the fire and sound nations. He sighed and moved over to one of the trees. He leaned against it and found himself sinking to a sitting position. He could be waiting here for awhile so might as well get comfortable.

Arata was back at home, spending the night with Sakura as Naruto hadn't allowed him to come with him. That hadn't made Arata very happy but with some bribery, the boy finally, while grudgingly, agreed. This made Naruto smile. The people of Konoha had been noticing his change. Rumors had spread that Arata was the cause of it and in a sense it was true.

"_Naruto-sama has just spent to much time alone." he heard someone say. "He always loved playing with the children of the village before his family died and after they were gone, it was like he died with them."_

In the back of his mind Naruto heard a small voice agree with them. He smiled at the thought of being with them. Being with his beautiful wife Ino and their little baby girl who they hadn't even decided a name for yet. With his angels.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." came a voice so sudden Naruto jumped in surprise before he turned in its direction.

"Not at all." Naruto said realizing who it was.

"I would like to thank you again for agreeing to meet me." The new leader of the sound nation said. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Mitashi." Naruto grinned at the young man's in formalities. He stuck out his hand for him and Mitashi took it smiling as well.

"Naruto." Naruto said introducing himself as well. "Nice to meet you."

Mitashi plopped down next to Naruto and leaned against the tree. "Nice to meet you too." he said.

After a moment of silence, Naruto turned and leveled the young man with a curious look. "So what is it you wanted to talk about Mitashi?"

A small smile spread across the man's face before he looked up at the blond. "Well first things first." he said in a sort of an as a matter of fact tone. "I can to ask for forgiveness. I have asked the leaders of all the nations but so far you are the only one willing to come. For that in itself I must thank you."

"No thanks are necessary Mitashi. I would gladly come again. As for forgiveness, I hold no ill will toward you or... the innocent in sound." Naruto said before pausing. "Unfortunately, the other nations and even some of the people in my own village see me as stupid for coming here so I can't tell you if the dislike of sound will ever waver. Only time can tell."

"But why is it that you are willing to forgive?" Mitashi asked. "If anything I would have thought you would have spit on the very idea of this meeting because of your own past with sound."

Naruto looked away from the man and toward the sky above the tree tops. After a few moments of his silence, Mitashi turned to him.

"I'm sorry if I have in some way insulted you Naruto." He said quickly. "I was only curious."

Naruto turned and offered a small smiled to calm the younger man down. "You have not insulted me Mitashi." He said with a chuckle. "Only made old memories resurface." Naruto sighed before looking back to him. "If I did not forgive you, I believe all of those who died for this cause, the cause of peace, then I would be a fool. I could picture them rolling over in their graves and if I should die I would never hear the end of it."

"That is a slightly amusing reason Naruto." Mistashi said.

"Yes it is. That, and I can't hold a nation responsible for the actions of a few."

"You seem to wise. Beyond your years Naruto." Mistashi stated sending a smile to the older blond.

"I guess I should take that as a complement." Naruto said. "If that is all Mitashi, then I suppose I will be on my way." He made a move to stand up before Mitashi stopped him.

"There is just one more thing Naruto. I need your help." Mistashi said slowly.

Naruto gave him a curious look. "What do you need my help for? Your nation was least touched by the war." He said.

"It's nothing like that Naruto." Mitashi said, "The nin all grew up under Orochimaru's rule. I fear that if I come in and start to change things they will revolt. Not the younger generation the older one. They all love the power Orochimaru brought. I want to bring my nation out of the dark. I need advise."

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

"He's back!" a cry rang out through the market on the main road in Konoha. "Naruto-sama is back!"

There were cheers as people ran to greet the returning man at the gates. No one could say they weren't interested in what happened at the meeting.

Naruto looked up from the road to be greeted with the sight of the large group of people waiting at the gates. They waved making a smile pull at his lips and he waved back. He heard calls of "welcome back", and "what happened".

As he reached them it seemed like he would never be able to fight his way through them but after answering a few of their questions and they were satisfied, the dissipated rather quickly. Naruto groaned inwardly. Now came the daunting task of picking up Arata from Sakura's. He remembered when he dropped the boy off, the look in her eyes almost killed him. That is if looks could kill which he was glad they couldn't because that would have been a death befitting the worst evil he could find. While her eyes looked dull, he could see it deep down. A look of pure hate. And he could have sworn he even saw an almost insane look that reminded him of Garra in his younger days.

Before he knew it, he had reached the large home that belonged to one Sakura Uchiha and her unborn son. He hadn't felt fear in a while as he had pushed it along with most other feelings, but he almost felt a little bit of it come back to him as he knocked on the door. The door slowly screeched open and Sakura's tired face came into view.

"Hello Sakura." he greeted in a monotone voice as he had greeted her over the past few years.

"Naruto." She said almost matching his emotionless tone.

"I just came to pick Arata up. I hope he wasn't to much trouble." he said.

"Not at all." the rosette said trying to pull a smile to her face. "He's just a little angel." She turned and called for the little boy in question and as soon as it was mentioned that his uncle was there to get him, the little boy appeared almost out of no where. Sakura stepped aside as Arata charged toward Naruto and jumped into his arms.

"Hey sport. Were you good for Sakura?" Naruto asked him.

"Of course I was." Arata said with a grin.

"Thank you again Sakura." Naruto said turning back toward her.

"Anytime Naruto." she said before closing the door.

"So what are we going to do today Uncle Naruto?" Arata asked as Naruto turned and began walking away from the Uchiha's home.

"Well, me and you are going to go help rebuild. They need all the hands they can get." Naruto said with a smile as Arata slumped.

"Aw. That's no fun."

"Sorry sport. Maybe you can find a few friends down there to play with."

"Alright."

Naruto smiled up at him again before he looked back toward the road. It hadn't taken them a long time to reach their destination. Those already working waved as they saw more helping hands arrive. Arata took off, looking for someone to play with, making Naruto shake his head with a smile. He turned to the other workers and asked what he could start with.

"Well actually, they need help down at the Hokage Tower." the man said with a smile. **((A/N:Is this actually what it's called. Kind of drawing a blank here.. _)) **Naruto nodded and before he left told Arata he would be back. When he reached the tower, he looked on confused. There were a ton of people there why would they need more help. As they saw they all smiled. He offered a smile in return and a wave before the confused look returned to his face. As he neared, it seemed their smiles only got bigger, and if it had been possible, when he reached them, some smiles, would split faces.

"Uh... I was told to come here to help but it seems to me that it's under control." he said slowly noticing that more people were gathering around until it seemed that all of Konoha was there.

"Uncle Naruto! Uncle Naruto!" Arata called pushing through the crowd to run to the blond.

Arata reached his side with a smile on his face. _'What the hell is going on around here?_' Naruto thought as his godson climbed up to his shoulders, laughing like a little madman the whole way up.

Naruto looked curiously at the people around him. Waiting for someone to say something that could give away something to why everyone was acting so strange. "Is there something on my face?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No. No." an elder villager said stepping forward with a smile. "And fortunately for you I will not beat around the bush. Naruto-sama, it was agreed while you were away that Konoha couldn't find a better leader then you. Would you accept the honored position of Hokage?"

As he finished talking, the crowd noticed Naruto's eyes had widened a fraction.

"I would be honored." he said. "If the people want me in their highest position I will not deny them."

While not the reaction the people were expecting, he had still expected. From behind the hokage's hat was placed on his head, and as he straightened it, the crowds cheered. Naruto looked out over the crowd and his eyes paused for a moment on a pink haired woman. She was just standing there staring at him before she looked down at her stomach and mumbled something while rubbing her bulging stomach.

Sakura smiled at her baby bump as she turned to walk away from the massive crowd.

"Mommy's old teammate achieved his dream honey." she murmured. "To bad it's all just that. A dream, and he has to wake up sometime."

She made her way back home slowly, rubbing her stomach were her son resided.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

A few days had past and another was almost gone. Rebuilding the village was going smoothly and he had received word from the other villages on the progress of there repairs. When it seemed that Konoha had hands to spare, he would dispatch teams to go help those villages behind.

It was late and the sun had long since gone down. Naruto looked out of the window in his make shift office with a sigh. He could hear Arata's laugh from down the hall and smiled. He shuffled a few papers around and got up to put the boy to bed.

"Arata." he called down the hall from the door of his bedroom/office. "It's time for bed."

He heard the resounding 'aw' and chuckled as Arata slumped down the hall toward him. Playfully the boy walked past the blond.

"Hey now." Naruto said quirking an eyebrow. "No hug?"

Arata smiled and turned toward him for a quick hug.

"Goodnight Arata. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night uncle Naruto."

Arata took off for his room and as he disappeared, Naruto retreated back into his own room. He turned off them lamp sitting at his desk and practically fell into bed. He rolled over and looked at the empty place in bed. For a moment he could see her, laying there smiling at him, before she disappeared. He sighed before thanking Kami that his home had been spared because of the memories it held. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for sleep to claim him.

Hours had past and still sleep avoided Naruto. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable but he never seemed to be. He sighed and laid on his side in frustration. The quiet of the house was broken when his door creaked open. At first he expected to see Arata standing there but when he turned telling him to come over, he saw the silhouette of someone who was very pregnant. There was only one pregnant woman that he knew and that was Sakura. He jumped from his bed and flicked the desk lamp on again. The light illuminated the room, revealing the pink haired woman walking unsteadily toward him with tear stains running down her cheeks from red puffy eyes. One hand limp at her side and the other seemed to be supporting her back as she had, at times, mentioned it ached.

"Can I help you Sakura?" Naruto asked calmly, straightening himself out.

"Naruto you... you.." she choked out. "I... I thought."

Naruto took a step forward to attempt to comfort the distressed woman, even though his mind screamed no.

"Sakura." he started but was cut off as he felt the sharp blade of a knife enter his chest. The force she used knocked him to his back ripping the knife out at a painful angle as he went. She stood above him, tears leaking from her eyes again.

"I th-thought you would understand!" she whispered forcefully "What it felt like to have someone ripped away from you. I thought you would help him. Save him.. BUT YOU KILLED HIM!" she shrieked, plunging the knife back into his chest again. He had tried to moved out of the way, thinking he could evade the pregnant woman but Tsunade had taught her well as a chakra infused kick to his stomach knocked the wind out of him and likely broke a few ribs before the blade had pierced him. "I thought you cared." she said pulling it out again. "About... My... HAPPINESS!" she yelled as she blindly pulling it out just to stab him again until she finally hit her target. His heart.

His choked breathing subsided and his choked breathing and his eyes stared coldly up at her before color faded from them and he slumped. Sakura went to wipe her face free from tears and as her fingers brushed across her tear stained cheeks, she felt a warm sticky substance that dripped down her fingers and face. She quickly rubbed it, trying to make it go away but only succeeded in spreading. She heard a whimper from the doorway and quickly whipped around, trying her best to hide the bloody mess she had created, from Arata who was peering in form the hallway.

"Hey sweety." she said, a smile pulled on her face.

"W-What did y-you do to U-Uncle Nar-uto?" he asked as a few tears streaked down his scared face.

"I didn't do anything to him. Don't worry about him. Dear Uncle Naruto is just sleeping." Sakura said quickly moving out to the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Don't wake him up okay Arata. He's been having such sweet dreams lately." She offered on last smile before disappearing down the hall. Arata watched her leave. If his Uncle was asleep, why did she walk out covered in blood? He looked back to his Uncle's door and after a moment, he gulped and grabbed the handle. He turned it and slowly, cautiously, pushed the door open. Arata poked his head in and his heart dropped.

"U-Uncle Naruto?" he questioned, moving closer to the older man who was laying in the middle of the room. "Uncle Naruto!"

He let a scream erupt from his throat. A blood curdling scream that rocked Konoha to its core as it echoed in the might. Arata back out of the room, back into the hallway until his back hit the wall and he slid down into a sitting position. Tears streamed from his eyes as he wept for his uncle.

Naruto looked from his godson, to his body which lay on the floor. He cursed himself as he moved over to the crying boys side.

"_I love you Arata and I will tell your mother and father hello for you because I'm sure they are looking down on you right now just like I will."_

"Arata?" came a call as he heard people enter the home. He saw them running down the hall to him but it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. There was a light, shining in the corner of his eyes and he smiled as he turned to face it. It was warm and he knew what it meant. _"Goodbye Arata."_ he said placing on last kiss on the top of his godson's head before he allowed himself to be pulled into it. "I will miss you."

"Arata?"

The boy in question looked up as his name was called, still crying his eyes out as they reached him.

"Arata what is it?" one questioned him.

"There is no need to ask." the same elderly man that asked Naruto to be hokage days before said. Those with him looked at him in question before they noticed the body laying still and mutilated on the floor of the make shift office. As they all cried for their fallen leader, Arata could have sworn he felt something brush against the top of his head. Almost like a kiss from his godfather.

**So that is the end of this chapter. I know it was on the long and boring side and some of you may think it is complete and utter crap, but I really loved writing this. This was just a sort of set up for the story. I wanted it to be in general pretty thorough but not to much so that stuff can't be done er revealed in more detail later... Don't hate. **


	2. Waking

**Hello! So I got like more then halfway done with this chapter and it like disappeared. T_T I was sooooo sad because I had liked how it turned out and I'm one of those people who can't remember what they wrote so I had to start all over. Hope you all enjoy this short new chapter!**

**Jaz: Wow! I'm happy that it was strong enough to make you cry! **

**Wolf: Thanks for the review. I should have put a saku/sasu bash warning but I didn't. Sorry. :P **

**Chapter 2: Waking **

Darkness enshrouded the blond shinobi. A stark contrast to the light he last remembered. He took in a shuttered breath and wondered if the night before had just been a dream or if he was truly dead. There was only silence as he was offered no sign as to which plane of existence he was on. That was until a soft chirping, a bird's chirp, sounded in his ears. Naruto opened his eyes and pushed himself up before he remembered the stab wounds and cringed expecting the pain. Oddly enough, none came. He let his hand drift up to his chest to rub the flesh over his heart. Shocked, Naruto pulled his fingers away and looked down at the wounds. The blue color did nothing to hid the dark stains which surrounded tares in the fabric of his shirt. He lifted his hand again to his heart and brushed his fingers against the flesh. A small hole, maybe two inches long, was torn into his skin. He swallowed while pushing at the swollen edges, closing the wound over. Hand still in place, he let his head rest against the floor with a sigh.

After a few moments, Naruto pushed himself to his feet. His confusion sparked again as he found himself in his room. The sheets on his bed were neatly made which is strange in itself seeing as how he never made the beds anyway. The desk he had been using for his office was no where to be found and the chairs he had pulled over to it were pushed back against the wall in their original places with plastic slip covers over them. A sheet of dust seemed to cover everything in the room and he noticed that as he took a step, his footprints were missing on the dusty floor. That is when he realized that his feet weren't actually touching the floor. He seemed to be held just above it by an unseen force. He looked toward the door and after taking a hesitant step, made his way over to it. He reached out to grab the doorknob but as his hand grasped for it, it slid right through. He quickly withdrew his hand and looked down at it, clenching and unclenching it. He looked at his curled fist before sending it at the door. As his arm slid through it, and closed his eyes and let the rest of his body phase through as well. He opened his eyes when he reached the hall. Covered furniture lay unused in the dark hallway, covered in dust and cobwebs. The scene left his vision as he made his way down the staircase.

"Arata?" he called, uncertain of the answer he would receive.

There was no answer as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The little boy would usually come charging after his uncle when his name was called. "Arata?" he called again.

No answer.

He glanced around and found that the entrance to the house was in a similar state as the rest. Dark curtains pulled over the windows, blocking the light. Dust covered everything. Plastic slip covers covered the furniture. Naruto turned to the front door, hoping to find answers elsewhere. He closed his eyes again as he passed through the door.

The spray of ruble that was left after the fighting had stopped, disappeared from the lawn. The grass, which he hadn't taken the time to cut, looked as though it had just been cut that morning. The yard and garden, while well maintained, was missing Ino's and Arata's personal touches.

The gate at the front of the estate which had been blown from its hinges and laid tossed some distance away, had been repaired and stood proudly as if nothing had ever happened. In fact the whole house had looked as if nothing had happened. Like he hadn't lived there with Ino or taken Arata in. It looked how the council left it after his parents died. He had never been there. He moved quickly away from the house, not receiving any answers from there, and without hesitation, not even a blink, he moved through the gate and toward town where he knew he would at least get clues as to what was going on.

~ ~ ( ( … ) ) ~ ~

Naruto let his mouth fall open as he looked around the market. Not only was it busy, but the buildings looked as if they hadn't even been touched by war. He walked slowly toward the busy road looking around as he went. Shops that had been closed reopened. Buildings that weren't there the day before appeared. And there seemed to be more people around then there had been.

His attention turned to a man, pushing a cart his way. "Excuse me.." he began, turning toward the man. But the man didn't stop. He kept walking toward Naruto then walked straight through him. Naruto looked down, putting his hands to his chest as the man continued on his way. A small shiver made its way down the blond's spine. He looked back toward the mass of people. "CAN ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. No one stopped. No one even looked his way. He truly wasn't there. He let his legs carry him down the busy street, but he didn't pay attention to where they were taking him. A familiar smell drifted into his nose and he stopped. Looking up from the ground a smile formed on his face as he saw the small ramen stand.

After making his way inside and taking his usual seat, Naruto looked around the wall into the kitchen, searching for Ayame or the old man. When he didn't see them he slumped in his chair before calling for them and waited for one of them to appear.

Ayame walked out of the kitchen and a smile pulled on Naruto's face. "Thank Kami Ayame." he said with a sigh. "It's so strange no one seems to.." Naruto stopped as he watched her begin to wash the counter. She didn't see him either.

What kind of dream was this? He found himself wondering what to do next as he walked out of the stand back out to the road. He stood there for a moment not knowing what to do, when he felt another person pass through him. He turned to see who it was and almost fell over from shock. It had been Hinata. If he had been able to, he would have rushed over to her and hugged the woman. But there was something strange about the whole situation. She seemed to be at least seventeen years younger then the last time he saw her.

"What on Kami's green world is going on?" He muttered to himself as he watched the girl disappear in the crowd.

With one last look in her direction, Naruto turned and began his walk down the road again. Losing himself in though again, he paid no attention to where he was going. He simply walked. His mind clouded with unanswered questions. Where was he? What was going on? Why was Hinata younger and seemingly alive?

_'Am I dead?'_ he wondered as he placed his thumb under his chin and the side of his finger against his lips with his elbow supported in his other hand. It would only seemed to answer one of his questions if he were dead. If he were dead, wouldn't he be in heaven or hell. He didn't think either were Konoha. Maybe in his younger days he would have thought so but not now. He finally ruled that out and decided he was just dreaming. This was a dream he didn't like. He didn't like being at the estate because there was nothing there. No signs of life. He didn't like being in the market. To many people walking through him and the risk of seeing some other people of his past. There was really only one place he wanted to be at the moment. He stopped and looked around to see where his legs had taken him and sighed with relief. He stood outside his old apartment complex. He moved through the door and saw the terrible old lady that ran the place sitting in the lobby hoping for new tenants. He shook his head and made his way to his small apartment.

This was the only place he would want to be besides awake at the moment. As a child, this had been somewhat of a refuge for him. And while his old home had been attacked multiple times, it never seemed as bad then when he was in town. It could hold back some of the abuse. And right now he just needed a place to stay until the nightmare he was in finally ended and he woke up. He stopped outside the door and frowned. The fresh coat of paint did little to hide the carved letters of Demon on the door. He passed through the door and looked around the familiar apartment. The floor was a mess with tossed cloths and instant ramen cups. The worn wood could use a fresh coat of stain and sealant. The furniture was as worn and terrible as ever. The paint on the walls was chipping off, showing signs of past break-ins and vandalism. Run down as ever.

Resting on the couch, he found the old goggles he use to wear and has he picked them up he smiled. He slumped down into the couch with a sigh ans he rubbed his eyes before placing his head in his hands. In the silence, Naruto could hear a soft noise coming from the bedroom. He pushed himself up and made his way back to the other room. He paused before pushing on into the room. He looked to the bed and froze. Sprawled out on the bed was a young blond haired, whisker cheeked boy. He was tangled in the sheets as they were draped and pushed off of the bed. His soft snoring stopped for a moment as he turned over in bed. Naruto backed into the wall, mouth hanging open with shock.

"I'm dreaming." he muttered to himself. "I'm dreaming."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," came a voice, "but you aren't dreaming my friend. You are dead."

Naruto looked over toward the door and there, leaning against the door was a strange man. His dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail that reached just below his shoulder blades. His face was angular and would have been handsome without other features. His eyes were sunken and ringed with a dark color like he needed sleep. He smiled showing sharp canines much like his own when using Kyuubi's chakra. The smile in itself gave the man a frightening appearance. He was battle hardened. His broad shoulders and most likely muscular build were hidden in the formal ash gray kimono he was wearing. It seemed to formal for the man. To stiff. How could he even see him? Loved ones and people he knew couldn't even see him. He was curious as to how this man who he didn't even know could but he knew he shouldn't be surprised anymore.

"I'm dead." Naruto echoed, looked back toward the bed. "They why am I here? Sorry but this isn't what I thought the afterlife would look like."

The man let out a laugh. "You're funny kid. I like you." the man said.

"How does liking me answer my question?" Naruto asked turning back to the man.

Smile still on his face, the man was about the say something but was cut off by a new voice.

"Leave him alone Shin." the woman said. "Sorry Naruto he likes to play with people."

She was standing in front of the window and as light flooded in, it seemed to giver her a halo. The woman had silky white hair that fell in curls to her slender waist. Her smiled lit her heart shaped face and her emerald green eyes sparkled with kindness. Her cheeks and lips were tinted a pale pink that stood out on her porcelain skin. The light pink lace sundress she was wearing seemed to show a level of innocents she had. The air she carried seemed gentle, kind, and warm in general. Nothing like the man.

"Hello dear Kami." the man dubbed Shin said.

"Kami?" Naruto asked turning the the woman.

"Yes." she said with a smile. "I am Kami and he is Shinigami."

Naruto's jaw fell open again as words left him. This caused Shinigami to let out another round of deep laughs.

"I take it you are shocked friend." Shinigami said, walking over to Naruto to push his jaw back up.

"Shocked could be an understatement." Naruto said.

Kami smiled and moved over to Shinigaim's side in front of the blond. "There is a reason we are here Naruto." she said.

"Yeah I died." Naruto said.

"And with that said I am sorry Shin played this game with you. You thought you were dreaming and it was wrong of me not to stop him."

Naruto brushed it off. "No harm down."

"And with that all wrapped up.." Shin said. "There is a real reason you are here and not the afterlife."

Naruto gave them an expecting look, waiting for them to continue.

"We came to the conclusion to give you an option." Kami began before Naruto interrupted.

"Option?" he asked. "I didn't there could be an option."

"Usually there isn't." Shin said. "You die you come to the afterlife but so many people died and it wasn't their time. We came to the conclusion when that pink haired woman killed you that you would be allowed this option."

"Naruto, you can either come to the afterlife, or return to this day and change the time as you see fit." Kami said. "Choose what you want Naruto. Do not choose for anyone but yourself."

"I want to come back." Naruto said right as she finished. "If I went to the afterlife now, to all those I failed, I fear I would never hear the end of it. Plus, two years with my wife is not near enough."

"Naruto, you have not failed anyone. Every person you have touched in your life thinks highly of you and wouldn't like to hear you say anything but. I am glad you chose this path Naruto. I am going to point out now that you are the only one that will remember anything about the future. Well, you and Kyuubi" Kami said.

"Past." Shinigami said. "It is now considered the past. There is one last thing we need to discuss Naruto. I spoke to Kyuubi and he did not wish to return, wanting to spend time with the mate and kits he lost, but agreed to if you choose to come back. We have given him permission to make deals with you and others when he wishes to return to them."

Naruto nodded. Kami smiled at him and disappeared in a cloud of fog like smoke leaving the two men alone.

"Shinigami?" Naruto asked, wondering if the man needed something else.

"Your parents made me agree to tell you something before I go." the dark haired man said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side with curiosity.

"Take this time by storm." he said with a smile before he too disappeared in a fog like smoke.

And he was left alone again, wondering what he was supposed to do now. It began slowly. A tingling feeling at the tips of his fingers and toes. A ringing started in his ears and as the numbness crawled up his arms and legs to his chest. The ringing and gotten louder and as the numbness reached his heart he could only hear the noise he hadn't known he was missing until he heard it. A thumping sounded in his ears as he felt the beats from under his ribcage. His eyes slammed shut and for a moment he felt like he was falling. Then floating. And then nothing.


	3. Authors Goodbye

Hello readers!

I know it has been a really, really, **REALLY** long time since you have heard from me... And I'm really sorry about that too.

I do however come with unfortunate news...

I am reading you pretty much my fanfiction will because I am obviously pretty much dead here.

So I asked another author if she would take over my stories. Right now she only has Harry Potter up but she is a multi-fandom person. And loves DBZ, Naruto, Smallville, etc so..

So I leave my stories, notes, etc. in the hands of **littlemissSHAMEless**.

If you all have any questions, concerns, ideas, tell her.

Love you all!

Kit :)

P.S. Don't worry! if you notice she hasn't updated her own stories in a while it's because she was a patient at the hospital I was at. She is so quirky and is getting much better. She can answer anything you want to know as PM her!

P.P.S **PLEASE** don't leave her and EHS. She will make it even better I'm sure.


End file.
